


Sucky Sucky

by IMemeReylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Reylo vampire, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMemeReylo/pseuds/IMemeReylo
Summary: “Well look who came by for a little sucky sucky.”“Don’t say it like that.”In which Ben is a vampire and Rey is trying to get him to sucky sucky.





	Sucky Sucky

“Well look who came by for a little sucky sucky.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Ben grumbles as he crosses the threshold.

It’s so easy to play with him and so that’s what she does.

He gets to play with his food which just so happens to be her so she returns the favour

Growing up, Rey never dreamed of vampires even really existing let alone becoming one’s lover/human blood bag. 

That all changed when she met Ben at the bus station one night. He neared too close and with them being the only ones out there so late, she was obviously already on edge and keyed up by his proximity.

When he eventually made his move, which was actually returning her purse she had dropped, she was perhaps too ready for him and used her key to slice his face open.

It was a mistake but he understood he scared her.

Too much had happened since then but it ended the same, she offered her blood freely and still does.

Ben wasn’t a monster, he was the furthest thing from it.

“You know you love it,” she jokes, closing the door behind him.

The summer months are always the hardest for him as his nights are shorter and so his time with her is considerably less. It bothers Rey but she keeps quiet, happy for the moments they can share.

He settles into the armchair by the fire. He almost looks warm. But his eyes are dark and far from human. It’s been a while since he’s fed, she knows it. At the start of summer, she had fallen ill and an infection weakened her so he refused all her attempts to make him eat. He almost snapped when she suggested feeding from someone else no matter how it hurt her.

Cause how could she share him?

It started a fire within her to even think of him with someone in that capacity but now, she can see he’s starved, weakened and struggling to function. His fingers tremble on the armrest and he notices her peering at him so he makes them into fists instead.

“You know, I’m feeling better now.”

The way he scowls makes her think he doesn’t believe her. It just adds to her fears for him, the skin under his eyes is almost purple, like deep dark bruises that marr his face. So pale and so thin, if she stares too long, she will see right through him.

He sighs.

“Stop being stupid, Ben.”

Before he can respond, she strides over and sits on his lap, straddling him. The move surprises him but he can’t seem to resist. 

“I can show you I’m better, Ben, I feel so good and I want you to feel the same way,” she whispers, leaning in close. 

She brushes his earlobe with her lips, just how he likes and feels him jolt beneath her.

“Do it,” she urges, feeling his cool fingers drag her hair away from around her neck.

She can feel the hesistance in his feather light touch.

“Suck,” she implores.

And he does.


End file.
